True To You
by Nights Child
Summary: Their moving on, or trying to, but Seto has a new secret, one that's going to test every limit he has, and every bridge they've built together.
1. At peace, or in peices

Hello everyone! And welcome to my newest fic, and sequel to First Touch, 'True to You'!

It's been way too long huh? I'm so lazy, and I still haven't finished this fic yet, I'm a little…uhh, 'off', on the ending.

Any-who here is my prologue (first chapter), of my sequel. I still have to get used to that word… have to let it roll off my tongue… 'sea-quel'.

Disclaimer: I no own YuGiOh, it's such a shame. Imagine the episodes if I did…

Chapter One – At peace, or in pieces…

-

Sunlight filtered in through the silk white curtains, as they gently billowed back and forth through the open balcony door.

Leaves fell softly from the towering oak outside, their normally lush green a vivid orange-red.

The low, sweet chirrup of the morning birds drifted in on the cool morning breeze, and brought a stir from a figure huddled beneath navy silk sheets.

His skin prickled at the cool caress of the wind, and he shifted in an attempt to escape it, sliding across the bed, seeking the other warm form he knew should rest beside him.

When he extended his arm though, the space beside him felt empty.

The teen groaned, and blinked, opening his eyes only to hiss and squint them against the lights piercing sharpness.

Turning his head, he saw the spot beside him was indeed empty.

"Seto?" he called softly, though the room remained silent, aside from the sweet songs of outside.

Sighing and groaning in one, the teen rose himself up on his elbows, shining crimson eyes moving over the room, navy blue sheets slipping from his elbow, to his waist.

The movement revealed a toned and tanned torso, contrasting brilliantly against the bed covers.

Had the sheets gone any further, it would had displayed an equally tanned (not to mention toned) lower half.

The rooms plain interior revealed nothing as to the whereabouts of the young CEO.

The naked boy frowned slightly, and pulled himself up, the sheets sliding dangerously low on his hips, the skin above coming up in slight goose bumps at the touch of the cool morning air.

The frown disappeared, as the eyes befell upon the folded paper on the pillow beside his own.

He seized it, and flipped it open.

_Yami_

_Didn't want to wake you. Early meeting._

_And do remember, this is 'my' room._

_Beware of Mokuba_

_Till later_

_Seto_

Yami folded up the paper with a smile, before he held it close to his chest, and flung himself back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Later…ha, yes, Mokuba's pre-winter shin-dig, before everything freezes.

Yami smiled warmly.

This afternoon, he would be basking the in the fading sunlight of a beautiful day, the brunette by his side, and his friends around him.

He frowned slightly. As long as he wasn't busy…

-

**Setos pov**

-

The gentle lull of the cars movements, and the swift, icy barrage of air through the open window, competed for the attention and present state of mind, of Seto Kaiba.

The cars rocking movements threatened to pull him into sleep, whereas the icy cold chilled his skin, and kept him wide awake.

Many would have found it irritating, yet it didn't bother the CEO, as he found their battle amusing, and necessary. If the cold air had not been biting his skin, he would have relinquished consciousness, and drifted blissfully into a dark abyss of dreams, and nightmares.

He glanced out the open window, the breeze stinging his eyes.

The normally green ground was littered with the debris of autumn, it's golden and crunchy leaves scattering over roads, gutters and pavements.

Yet it looked beautiful, the brilliant red reminding him of another luscious color he had seen many times.

Winter was Seto's favorite season.

Once, it had been for its bitter sweetness, it's soft snow that could still have a bite, it's coldness that he so tried to mould himself on.

Now, it was the perfect time in which you could curl up next to a warm body.

He smiled softly, knowing without a doubt who that someone would be.

As the tree's continued to flash past the open window, the car jolted slightly, and the brunette blinked warily, trying desperately to rid the sleep from his eyes.

He yawned.

-

**Yamis pov**

-

_Damn you Seto Kaiba! Damn you damn you damn you! Where the fuck are my fucking clothes!_

The Pharaohs frustrated thoughts threatened to burst forth in a frustrated scream. This was ridiculous, and too frequent for his liking.

_I could just wear Seto's…_ a little voice murmured, calming him down.

_Or, you could be ludicrously daring, and rise to the implied challenge_

_But, what if Mokuba sees?_

_Then you have a witness to prove you did it._

Yami grumbled. Great, now he was talking to himself in his head.

_Damn you!_

With an irritated growl, Yami strode to the door in his Birthday Suit and cracked it open. The hall was empty, so he pulled open the door.

_Why do I always end up 'nude' in the hallways?_ Yami thought irritably, as he began his dash to the door at the very end of the corridor.

-

**Bakuras pov**

-

He was snoring.

Damn him, he was snoring 'again'.

No-one would think that someone that gorgeous and cute, not to mention so accustomed to a bed that he could have been a salesperson for the damn things, could snore like that.

The pale, white haired teen, rolled over onto his stomach, glaring at the teen beside him.

In irritation, he punched him.

Hard.

He might have considered using the Millennium Ring to stop the sound, but the last time he'd tried, the blonde's nose had swollen to the size of a pear, right before it turned a highly amusing shade of yellow, with any blemishes or pimples turning fluro green.

Sometime after that, the blonde had woken, seen his face, and quite rightly kicked Bakura in the head. If Bakura thought hard enough about it, he recalled his wild bouts of laughter having aggravated his friend enough to wake him and seek vengeance.

Now, Marik jerked awake, yelping and rubbing his arm.

"What?" he growled impatiently, scowling at the spirit who had slid off the bed, and began to dress, picking up bits and pieces of his clothing from around the room.

"You were 'snoring' again, that's what," the Tomb Robber returned irritably, pulling a cotton button up on to his well defined chest.

"So? Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why? No-one's there."

"Exactly."

"Tired of my company?"

Bakura gave Marik a withering look, his chocolate brown eyes holding traces of disdain.

"Oh no, cause being your 'casual fuck' is a laugh," he sneered sarcastically.

Marik raised a blonde eyebrow. "I thought you enjoyed it. Last night is proof enough of that. So what's the real problem Bakura?"

Bakura turned away from his life long friend, frowning. He had woken, and felt like it again, had felt the uncomfortable shifting of emotions within him.

"You… you always take others… and I…I want…" Bakura stopped abruptly, realizing he had been speaking when he didn't want to, to tell the other what he shouldn't know.

These days, Bakura didn't know what he wanted, or whom. He was so confused, by Marik, by Ryou, and with the Pharaoh now permanently attached to his lover, no-one he wanted to talk to him would, or could.

"You? You want," Marik snorted, "love? You want to 'love' someone?"

Love? The word seemed so foreign and disarming to him, that he glared at the spirit before shaking it off. "I will hit you again, and this time you will limp for a month."

Marik shrugged, but still had that mocking glint to his purple eyes. "It just seems you're looking for 'something', and with Ryou out of your current picture, who you got to shower praises upon?"

Bakura grunted. "I just need time alone," he murmured, heading for the door.

He stopped in the frame, turning to look back at the blonde. "'Love' is for sentimental dilusionists."

Marik smirked, shrugged, and lay back down, snuggling beneath the jet black down covers.

Yet as the albino left the house, he himself felt very delusioned.

-

Ok, I have to ask; do you like the pov I'm using? 3rd instead of 1st.

I was nervous about using it, but hoping I could write just as well, so I'm gonna leave it up to you guys to inform me. I can change everything back, but, that 'will' set me back a lot more than now. I haven't finished writing this yet, but didn't want to keep you all waiting.

Okies dudes, RR please, let me know if I've still got it.


	2. Worries

Hello all my wonderful and encouraging people! I love you all so much! I was so afraid no-one would like my sequel, but you have all helped me so much.

And just so people know, if they bother to read this part, this is a 'sequel', therefore, you might become a little lost when I sometimes refer to First Touch and it's happenings.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I should prolly thank Tassy for making me update it now.

Silver-dagger-113 – yes, beware of young siblings. I do… evil little buggers… and there's nothing wrong with a naked Yami in the hall is there?

Shy – your reviews always make me smile. Thanks for your opinion on third person, glad you liked it.

Mellinde – thanks! Glad you like the pov!

Hakudoshi-chan – and of course, I will oblige

Bourei no Hikari – ha, thanks muchly. Hope this is soon enough.

Jackie – thank you for the hug! Badly needed. And I'm glad you like the pov. Thanks heaps!

Darleneartist – thank you, hope you enjoyed the first too, I really appreciate the encouragement. gives big cookie

Tassy – such a lazy sod you are. And I very much intend to talk to you about the ending, or lack thereof.

Nachzes Black-Rider – don't you just love a devious Seto? Mind, I love any Seto…

Disclaimer: Nup, Lanse is out bidding me on e-bay, and she still hasn't gotten it…

Chapter Two - Worries

* * *

The CEO'S head slumped a little more, as he struggled to stay awake. His eyelids drooped constantly , and if it wasn't going to cost him another early morning, he'd of called off the whole bloody thing.

As it was though, his head now rested against his face up palm, and many of his fellow executives were shooting him unseen looks of contempt at being so rude.

Only his secretary looked at him with worry and concern, but he could not see it, as she sat behind him, against the back wall.

"What do you think Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, his eyes pulling themselves open to regard his chief secretary of economics, who stood at the other end of the table.

"It's fine Luca, you have done a fine job."

Luca, tall with dark brown hair and golden yellow eyes, rose two thin eyebrows.

"Thank you Sir. Yet I'm concerned."

Kaiba sat up straighter, forcing himself to be more alert.

"Bout what?"

"You seem… forgive my impertinence, distracted. Or maybe tired. Perhaps you need some time off, or a break sir."

Every sense honed in immediately, and all weariness vanished as he stood, eyes snapping back to their fear instilling form, as he glared down the table. The amount of energy it took was alarming…

Luca swallowed. The board gave a silent gasp.

"My physical health is not your concern Luca. Your concern is keeping this business economically stable. If you think caring for my well being will get you a pay rise, you are quite mistaken."

Kaiba glared him down with a gaze to freeze your veins, and he cowered slightly where he stood.

"My apologies Sir, I was merely concerned."

"Don't be," the CEO sneered, "I can handle myself."

When he glanced around the board room, all faces were down turned, as thought carefully examining the metal table for unsightly blemishes. Such was the gaze of the young man. Normally, he'd of smirked, but figured he had to save that energy for speech…

"If that was the final matter of discussion, I think this meeting should be adjourned."

Silence.

"Good. You may all go."

Swiftly he stood, pushed back his chair, and strode from the darkened room, his secretary leaping up from her chair after him, her foot steps echoing down the hall as she followed.

The board room remained inexorably silent, before every pair of eyes turned to Luca in anger, and he blushed.

"Do you have a death wish?" one asked irritably.

"Of course not," he returned evenly.

"Then what did you think you were doing?"

"I 'was' concerned."

A few snorted in amusement and disbelief.

"For him? I wouldn't bother."

"Why not? Regardless of 'rumors', he is human."

"He only cares for himself and his brother. It's better to leave it at that. Any more compassion, and whatever heart he has might just break."

Luca frowned, but stayed silent, as he looked out the door the teen billionaire had vanished through. All he needed was someone to care, he thought, but no-one could get close enough. Could they?

Down the hall, and through another expensive wooden door (that had been slammed shut after the secretary had dived through), and in an expensive office and chair, sat Seto Kaiba, his head in his hands atop a paper laden desk.

"Sir…"

"Unless the end of that sentence involves 'when should I set the next meeting', the odds are you will be fired."

The executive lifted his head and stared down at his assistant with the once again weary blue eyes. Despite his weakness, she could not help but falter beneath that gaze. She couldn't imagine how Luca must have felt…

Taking a deep breath, she took her courage in both hands, and held it tightly.

"Sir, I think Luca's right. I don't care if you fire me, but I think you need some time off and soon. You look exhausted Sir."

And then her courage fled her, and she went silent, turning her gaze to the floor.

Kaiba regarded her with careful eyes.

About 5'4, slim, with shining sleep black hair pulled back and vivid baby blue eyes, there was little doubt for many men why Seto Kaiba hired her.

Alexa Wolfe, 23, was indeed very beautiful, but Kaiba had not allowed himself to be so shallow as to hire her for that alone.

He had hired her for times like this, for her courage and compassion, that distinct desire to care. He sighed deeply, and looked out his high rise window, to the stunning view of Domino City.

"Though I do have to wonder how truly 'exhausted' I look, thank you Alexa."

She looked up abruptly, startled. It was rare thing to say what she had said, and to not be fired for it. Rarer still was the occurrence of being thanked for it.

"You're welcome Sir."

He'd had to thank her. How could he not when it was the truth? He had snapped at Luca, who he knew only cared, because he could not show weakness before a board of traitorous snakes, likely to stab him in the back just like the last lot.

For weeks now, he'd been getting more tired, drawn out and exhausted. At first, Seto had considered it was just him growing accustomed to having Yami in the house, in his bed in the night. But it wasn't…

He 'knew' it wasn't.

"Are you going to then Sir?"

He snapped his attention back to the present.

"Going to what?"

She looked so nervous, her normally happy go lucky expression hidden beneath measured anxiety. "Take time off." "Sir," she added hurriedly.

He regarded her again, as she shifted from foot to foot.

"You should Sir. You never take time off. I mean, you even work when you're sick."

She said all this as though it really meant something, as thought it settled the matter. He hated suddenly realizing she was right. His body would benefit greatly from a little rest. And besides that, it meant he could go home earlier, to help Mokuba.

"Alright."

"What?" she did a double take, having sworn she did not just hear Seto Kaiba agree with her; it was ultimately impossible.

"Until further notice, I am on vacation. All meetings are to be post-poned, any major business deals I should still be alerted about."

Alexa scribbled it all down on a note book she'd taken to carrying around, before she looked up and beamed at him.

He stood wearily, and walked out from around his desk.

"Mokuba and Yami will be thrilled."

Seto inwardly winced, and felt an upsurge of sad disappointment. Would Yami be happy? He doubted he'd even notice.

He was so busy, preoccupied…

And Mokuba… Mokuba was leaving him…

"Yes."

"Well, let me know when you'll be coming back. I hope you get a lot of rest, and have some fun. I'm sure that face can smile," she said lightly.

He looked at her, and offered her a small smile (making her heart flutter. Hey, ice or not, he was nice on the eyes), and headed for the door.

"Alexa, thank you. When I return, we'll discuss your raise, and Luca's."

Her eyes widened, then lit up, and she blushed.

"Oh… thank you Sir."

He waved it off. "You deserve it."

"I'll send round the car sir."

"Yes, thank you."

And he vanished out the door.

* * *

Yami

* * *

Spiky black hair on the droop after a steaming hot shower, crimson eyes alight and shining, Yami Motou strode into the kitchen, heading straight for the instant coffee maker. Such a wonderful invention it was…

When he reached the bench, he deposited the pile of books he had slung under his left arm, and began fiddling with the machine, intent on a complete dope up of coffee this early in the morning.

When Mokuba coughed at him from across the bench, he jumped in shock, jolting the coffee jar and scalding his hand.

Wincing, he stuck his hand under the tap, turning as he did so to glare at Mokuba.

The child smiled innocently.

"Good morning Yami-kun."

"Morning."

"You know," the child began speculatively, "I learnt about a great Egyptian land mark this morning."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?"

"The windy valley of the great Pharaoh Yami."

Owner of said valley blushed.

Mokuba laughed, obviously enjoying himself.

"I said I was sorry. Very sorry."

"Ha, doubt as much as I am. What possessed you?"

Yami scowled. "Your brother. He removed all of my clothes from his room."

"Ok, I don't wanna know about you in his room, but I'm curious as to why you didn't use any of his clothes."

"He meant it to be a challenge." Yami shrugged. "I met it."

Mokuba shook his head, raven hair shaking with it, then smirked. "I spose it gives you something to tell everyone. Now you can say that every Kaiba has seen you starkers."

Yami frowned light heartedly. "Although that would indicate pedophilia, I get your drift."

He clutched the now full coffee mug to him, bringing it to his lips as he took a tender sip. His eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss washed over his face.

"I love caffeine."

Mokuba snorted. "Druggie."

"I am not," Yami said with a scowl.

"When was your last cup?"

"Yesterday lunch."

"Liar."

The crimson eyes narrowed. "Fine, last night."

"Time?"

"Nine."

"Druggie."

"Stop calling me that!"

Mokuba just gave a sadistic Kaiba grin, before shrugging.

"So," the boy began again, looking forward to this afternoon?"

"Huh?" Yami replied distractedly, as he had begun to page through his diary, reading over classes and appointments. When he flipped over on to the current day, he spat out a mouthful of coffee and swore, completely missing Mokuba's response.

"Holy Ra! I have a class!" he yelped, slamming shut the books, grabbing them up, and spinning around to head for the door.

"But what about the party!" Mokuba shouted, sounding a bit distressed.

Yami spun round again. "What?"

"The party, this afternoon, my going away one. Aren't you coming?" Mokuba tried valiantly to keep the feeling of slight neglect at bay.

Yami looked distracted as he responded. "I'll try Mok, I promise I'll try."

With a hurried smile, the spirit disappeared through the door.

Mokuba sighed, and jumped off the chair, away from the bench. Feeling a little rejected, the youth stalked off through the house, heading to the back door. Just before he got there, he heard the front door open, then slam shut, as Yami dashed off.

Mokuba sighed.

It wasn't that he didn't support Yami in what he was doing, no, he'd been all for it when suggested, but now he wished the spirit might give it a rest for a while.

He wondered if Seto felt like he did now, when Yami was constantly out. Did he feel somewhat ignored? No, he couldn't, Mokuba realised. His big brother never felt like that, and he loved Yami with everything he had, apart from how much he loved him. He was probably happy for him, and treasured the time they did spend together.

Mokuba figured he just had to get used to it, and grow up.

Yami had, in the past few months, moved in with Seto. But then, he'd also gotten a job, starting to save money (for what Mokuba hadn't the slightest clue) and had applied for a scholarship at a nearby college.

He was taking courses on archaeology and history, both modern and ancient.

He loved it.

Mokuba could still recall going to Yami, and asking him why he'd gone for a scholarship instead of asking Seto to pay for it.

The spirit had smiled and said he didn't want money or problems such as that to come into their relationship.

"But Seto loves you," he replied, puzzled.

Yami had just smiled and said, "and I love him."

So Yami took classes after winning the scholarship (which hadn't been difficult. They'd had to complete a 6000 word essay on a part of ancient history. Yami, being Yami, wrote his winning piece on his life as a Pharaoh, leaving out the I's of identification), and was now frequently out of the house.

Mokuba thought that if it bothered him this much by now, surely it bothered Seto, but Seto always seemed to be impervious to such things.

He thought Yami didn't take as much notice of Seto lately.

Mokuba new Yami still loved Seto with everything and anything, to that Mokuba held no doubt, but the problem was that he wasn't around enough to show it.

Now Mokuba was outside, heading towards the big out door table set, which was laden with brightly colored decorations.

Across from the table was a large and beautiful swimming pool, with one side decorated with assorted luscious plants that could shade the water at numerous times of the day. Near it's deeper end, was a rock water fall, under which Mokuba loved to disappear.

In a few short hours, it would be filled with all his friends.

The thought made him smile.

Until his eyes returned to the table, and all the decorations. The smile faded, and he felt suddenly lonely. How was he to put them up all on his own?

He frowned sadly at the daunting task ahead.

* * *

Bakura sat, restlessly flicking from channel to channel.

It wasn't as though he wanted to watch anything in particular, his mind just needed something to do until the time he could go and drown himself in Mokuba Kaiba's pool.

As to that joyous occasion, he couldn't even believe he had been invited.

The young Kaiba still looked at him like a particularly evil looking insect; as though if there was a large enough swatter or can of bug spray, he'd kill him and watch with fascination and enjoyment as he twitched, writhed and died.

Bakura knew enough of these looks. He gave them often enough.

Yet this wasn't the only problem. Marik would be there, and the albino couldn't stand the thought of seeing him either.

So why was he even bothering. He sighed irritably.

Probably Ryou, he thought absent mindedly. He hadn't spent much time with his light in a while, even though Ryou still had the ring.

They talked sometimes, late at night and in their minds, but that was sometimes.

Ryou, very generously, had given Bakura their small house, and had moved in with Yugi. The two were inseparable.

So at least Bakura knew his light was happy, which, though he hated to admit it now, was what counted.

He shrugged. If Marik bothered him, he'd drown him too.

"Jeri! Jeri! Jeri!"

"Ahh, Spranger fest." He sighed contentedly. Better than watching his own miserable life, was watching someone else's miserable life.

"Today's show, 'Men, Women, and 'Fruit', bizarre fetishes'."

A disgusted smirk slid onto his face, as he got comfortable in the soft white couch, fluffing up an equally soft pillow.

He settled in.

"Here we have Chesty Larue, who's here to tell her lover she's cheating on him."

A rather loud echo of boo's and taunts rose up.

"Skanky ho, skanky ho, skanky ho," they shouted, while Bakura joined in, shouting at the T.V.

"Now, Chesty, what's your story?"

A skinny, buck toothed blonde appeared on screen, with a horrible fluro green short skirt, and very low cut blood red top. In her fingers, she twirled a lock of her hair, which was dirty with split ends.

The fact she had gotten a boy friend at all just proved how desperate some men could get.

"Hi Jeri. I'm here to tell my boyfriend, Lou, that I'm cheating on him with his cousins wife's step sisters nephew, because he appreciates and accommodates my tastes more than Lou can."

More booing. "Slut slut slut!"

She gave them all a lecherous kiss, puckering up her cracked lips.

"What do you mean he accommodates your tastes?"

She smiled. "He accepts that I like to have sex with fruit."

Bakura snorted, as the camera panned across the audience, who were booing, shouting, and being sick. He laughed. He'd seen far worse from being a tomb robber.

"Now, we're going to bring out 'Lou'. Come on out."

The doorbell rang.

"No!" Bakura groaned, uttering distinct oaths as he pulled himself to his feet. As he left the room, Chesty had just pulled a banana from under the hideous skirt.

"This better be Jeri Spranger himself," he called to the door, "or I'm going to dress you up like Chesty Larue and throw you back out the door."

He pulled open the door and froze.

"Um, ok, but what is Ms. Larue wearing?"

Bakura eyed the blonde up and down. "Well, I could say nothing…"

"You could," the blonde agreed, "but I have it on good opinion you aren't in the mood for that."

"Ah, so Marik sent you."

Malik winked, "Yeah, to talk to you."

Bakura sighed, and stepped out of the doorway. Marik strode in, smirking.

Bakura was surprised Marik had been able to get hold oh his light either. He spent so much time with his raven haired boyfriend.

Not that that didn't stop him from 'screwin round', and Otogi didn't even mind. Hell, if he didn't join in, Bakura thought, then the albino himself was a hippo.

He shut the door, wondering idly what the light was going to tell him as he turned round. Yet it seemed he wasn't going to speak. At least not straight away.

The blonde pushed him fiercely up against the back of the door, and then pressed his body against him, smothering any argument with his lips.

Bakura reacted as planned, freezing from shock, and then silently submitting, as Malik kissed him harder, pushing him further.

"This is what you're missing out on," the blonde purred into the spirit's ear, as he rubbed their hips together. Malik then nibbled his ear, before seeking his lips again.

'Missing out on? No…' Thoughts raced through his mind and bombarded him. 'No'

With a violent shove, Bakura pushed Malik away, sending the teen stumbling back into a wall, looking utterly shocked.

"What's his message?" Bakura breathed heavily. Malik smirked again

"I just gave it to you."

Then get out."

The shocked look returned. "Why?"

Bakura pulled himself up to an impressive height, looking threatening, his eye's flashing to shade themselves an intense red brown, like dry blood.

"I don't very much feel like being his casual fuck!" he spat the final word with venom. "If that's what I'm missing out on, it isn't bloody much. Tell your dark if he's so keen for a fuck to go fuck himself!" the spirit snarled.

"Now thank you for the tooth inspection, but I'd prefer it if you left. Now. And if you mess up a word of my message to him, you're in even deeper shit," the tomb robber warned.

With that, he pulled open the door, seized the blonde's arm, and pushed him through it.

"See you at the party," he muttered to the still shocked face, before slamming the door shut.

He walked back into the living room.

Now he was angry with himself. And confused. What wasn't to want from both Egyptians? Why turn 'that' down? Yet another art of him, a part that followed more and more down the path of his light, hated the idea of being just what he'd said. Someone's casual play thing.

He was angry with Marik now. Very angry.

Bakura wished it had been him who'd come, so he could still be yelling at him. Though, when he sent Malik, it usually meant a very rowdy threesome.

But he didn't want it, because a very small part of him, that seemed to grow during his contemplating, wanted what Yami had, what Ryou had, even what Jou had with Mai.

He wanted to be 'loved', not just shagged.

He sat down heavily on the sofa once more, eye's returning to the T.V, where a very ugly man was sucking, in what he thought was a seductive way, on a red cherry.

Blech, he thought irritably.

* * *

That took me sodding forever to type out! Argh…my fingers ache…

Note: Jeri Spranger, we all know who that is right? It's just, I'm not allowed to refer to his actual name, so there you go.

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, but now I gotta fly.

Laters ma lovelies, R&R!


	3. Warning Signs

Hello! I hope you're all well, and have a great Easter! I just thought I'd throw this in as an…easter egg from my plot bunnies!

sirius'sheelah – hey, thanks!

silver-dagger-113 – caffeine wouldn't fix poor Seto's sleep deprivation, and I despise coffee. Dunno why…

Nachzes Black-Rider – Yes, hopefully lemony goodness, but guess who? And Mokuba might be happy about it, if he wasn't going away. He won't get to make use of the time, sadly.

Hakudoshi-chan – sorry, I am so lazy. Is there something wrong with me? Why does everyone but me like coffee?

DARLENEARTIST – yeah, didn't mean to shower it on Mokuba, but I hope this sorta makes up for it.

Shy – man, you're so adorable! I just love it when you review.

Disclaimer: Pff, sif…

Dedication: to my angel, who inspires me to be a better person. Stay strong, and be true to yourself. I'm always here for you.

Chapter three – Warning Signs

* * *

The limo came to a slow halt outside the front door of Kaiba mansion. The blackened windows hid the most wanted face in all of domino city, and he was now loathe to the fact. What he wouldn't give to drive his own cars around.

Still weary and extremely tired, the brunette opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. Shutting the door with a flick of his wrist, Seto Kaiba strode up to the front door, a beautiful gold lined oak wood, and fumbled with the keys (yes these doors have keys) before pulling it open, stepping inside.

The door drifted shut behind him, but seemed to close with the sound of a drum in his ears.

He jumped.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought with a scowl.

"Mokuba?" he called.

There was no reply, an echoing silence being his only response. He stepped forward.

And gasped.

A wave of dizziness and nausea suddenly engulfed him, and his hand feebly reached out for support, finding the wall as he fell against it.

The hall was spinning, it wouldn't stop.

He moaned and shut his eyes, one hand holding his stomach, the other his head. For the first time he wanted to call out for someone to come to his aid, but feared if he opened his mouth, he'd be violently ill.

'Fuck fuck fuck!'

It felt like an eternity, as his body seemingly tortured itself, before it died down. The room stopped spinning slowly, and the intense illness began to subside.

Seto groaned, as he pushed himself upright, bringing his hand to his head, which throbbed painfully. His forehead was beaded with sweat, and scorching hot.

"Aw fuck," he said, openly voicing his thoughts.

Quickly wiping the sweat from his face, he took off down the hall and through the house, till he reached the kitchen, thankful he had not yet encountered the houses other occupants.

Going to the tap, which had eyes… 'shit', he filled a glass of water, and moved to the highest pantry cupboard.

He pulled it open, and his fingers deftly felt for the half empty packet of the strongest drugs he possessed. Popping two from the packet, he threw it back in, and with a mouthful of water, downed them both.

The brunette gently massaged his scalp and temples as he drank the last of the glass, feeling as though his head would implode any minute.

Putting the object down, he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Slowly, the intense throbbing subsided, and his vision became clearer, so he only saw three of everything.

He muttered and cursed softly. "Stupid mofo sodding cold."

After determining that his young sibling and not so young boyfriend were not in the house, he walked to the only other place they might be.

Quietly pushing open the door, he entered the 'back yard', though nothing of that size could be considered a yard.

It seemed to stretch on for an exceptionally long time, it's grass lush, soft and green. Gardens and hedges were set about in neat rows or circles, some encircling towering trees and blossoms. Flowers were still making an attempt at life, and added vibrant color to the scene before winter, where as the trees leaves would soon be gone.

Closer to the house was a stone patio that surrounded an exquisite pool, a water fall surrounded by more green ferns emptying into it. Just past the pool was a large wooden table, shielded from the sun.

Here stood what he searched for.

He was torn between smiling and frowning at the sight.

Atop a chair, balancing precariously on his toes, was Mokuba, trying desperately to hang a set of streamers and balloons.

He was, however, alone.

The elder Kaiba walked forward quietly, watching his brother struggle and curse in a very colorful way that he knew must have been from hearing him do it so often. 'Damn it'

Then he over balanced.

The chair tipped back, as Mokuba dropped the decorations and began his fall. He cried out in shock, before landing gently in his brothers arms. Seto set him down.

"You should be more careful Mokuba," he said with a chuckle, as he walked over to seize the streamers, and pin them to their designated spot.

"Seto!" the boy cried in absolute delight, the morning already seeming brighter, "I thought you wouldn't be home till later! This is great!"

Seto smiled. "I got this 'premonition' that you couldn't go away with a broken arm, received in undoubtedly the most ridiculous fashion."

"Har har Nisama," the youth replied happily. "So, you going to help me with the décor?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

Seto continued to grin. "Of course. I could think of nothing better to do. That, and it means we can have a talk about where you learned all those nifty words I heard earlier."

Mokuba glanced up alarmed, and blushed sheepishly. "Aw sod."

With his headache beginning to fade rapidly, Seto ruffled his brothers hair, and smiled at the thought.

* * *

Mokuba looked around the pool with unrestrained glee. It all looked perfect, bright and colorful.

With his brothers help, the decorations had gone up much quicker, and they'd had a good forty minutes to get everything else ready and prepare.

The party was set to go at eleven.

Once all the food was out, and the décor up, Mokuba had practically dived into his clothes to go and wait by the side entrance for his friends. Seto had retreated to his room alone, to get changed out of the 'business tycoon and gonna kick your ass' look, and into something comfortable.

Of course, he had asked after Yami too, and much to his disappointment, had learned he would be out and in class the whole day. He could tell it made Mokuba both upset and disappointed, but not nearly as much as it did him.

Slowly, he thumbed through his wardrobe, searching for something both appropriate and water proof. Though he didn't plan on going swimming, hell, in his current state, he'd undoubtedly drown, he knew Joey and Tristan were bound to have a go at him. Thus, something water proof for when he finally lost his mind and leapt in after them to hold them under was a necessity.

At last he withdrew, clutching a loose pair of black jeans, and a soft white top. He pulled the jeans on quickly, then turned his attention to the top.

He lifted the shirt up.

It had been a gift from Mokuba, a short sleeved casual top for when he dragged his older brother out to enjoy the simpler things in life. It buttoned up at the front, and had a beautiful black flame design encircling the bottom.

He pulled it on, and did it up.

With a quiet sigh, the teen sat down gently on the King sized bed, still poorly made from Yami this morning, and lay down.

He felt the faint dizziness as he went from vertical to horizontal, and fought down a fresh bout of nausea.

He began to breathe deeply, and it subsided.

Outside, he could hear the happy voices, as his brothers first guest's arrived. It sounded very much like Joey and Tristan.

Then, the first splash of a teen in his crystalline pool drifted up, followed by a cry of joy. He smiled inwardly at how much this meant to Mokuba.

Nearly a week past, the young teen had come running to him in leaps and bounds, begging and pleading for a party or get together before he went overseas.

Overseas…

The elder Kaiba inwardly grimaced. It was like a physical wrench inside when he though about the distance that would separate them. But his brother had wanted it so much, offering up to sell his own things to pay for the plane tickets.

Seto had instantly refused the prospect of Mokuba selling his possessions, but after agonizing over it, agreed on the trip.

It was a very expensive school excursion of which Kaiba himself had never heard of. His brother and a few of his classmates (those that could comprehend the amount of money needed as well as meeting it) were to travel around the world to a variety of countries, for cultural, social and even economical education and training.

The decision had taken longer than anything else, but once he'd said yes, and seen the look on Mokuba's face, he couldn't imagine saying no.

In two days, he'd be going. Two short days.

And here he was, up in his room. He had to go out there, had to make the most of this time, and do exactly as Alexa had encouraged; have fun.

He swiftly, without thought, pulled himself to his feet. A darkness obscured the edges of his vision, but quickly faded. He brought his hand to his forehead and felt it.

It burned.

'Just the flu,' he thought with a shrug, not bothering to question the fact he had never caught a cold before. 'Just the flu.'

Leaving his feet bare, he padded across the floor, and into the hall.

* * *

"Bombsai!"

"Joey!"

Tristan yelped, as he desperately tried to avoid his blonde friends cannonball. He dove through the water hurriedly, but could not escape it, his friend crashing down on his legs, pulling him under.

When they surfaced, it was to bouts of laughter, as Tristan scowled and winced, while Joey grinned like a cheshire cat.

Down the shallow end of the pool, Marik waded, occasionally splashing his light who sat on the edge, casually dangling his feet.

Under the shade at the table sat Mokuba, in his board shorts, chatting animatedly to Serenity, in a soft pink bikini, and Mai, in a blood red one.

The sun took full advantage of the open sky before winter, and scorched the ground, the three in the pool sinking to their shoulders, taking comfort in the waters cool caress.

"Mokuba, get your scrawny little butt in here!" Tristan called out happily.

Mokuba turned and laughed. "Sure guys, give me a minute will you?" he laughed, then gave a joyous smile. "Seto!"

The elder Kaiba strode out from the shadowed doorway he'd been standing in, into the scalding heat of the sun. His feet stayed steady though, despite the ache in his head, and when he reached the shade of the table, worked hard not to collapse onto it.

Instead, he smiled down at his brother.

"Are you going to come swimming Seto?" he asked enthusiastically, bouncing around a bit in his excitement.

"Yeah Kaiba!" Joey called from the pool, "come swimming, I left my rubber ducky at home."

Kaiba gave a faint smirk, but answered his brother instead. "We'll see."

The jubilant smile did not fade. "Ok! Great!"

Seto turned to look at the two girls, who gave him dazzling smiles. Had he not been taken, he would have seriously considered his options right then.

"Hey hon," the attractive Mai said with a wink, flicking her long golden hair over her shoulder.

Kaiba smiled.

"Mai," he greeted with a nod.

"You know hon, you need to get into some boardies or something, maybe even speedos," she winked again, "and let us see your bod."

Seto felt a flush add to his already heated face, despite his gay tendencies.

"You know, I always said it was such a waste you started batting for the other team," she said very conversationally.

"Well, I don't think Yami would agree with that!" Mokuba returned, grinning lightly, before he was interrupted.

There was a loud string of words, undoubtedly violent, that burst forth, and Kaiba would have reprimanded the culprit, had those words not been in Egyptian, and understandable.

Over in the pool, Marik finally lost his patience with Joey and Tristan, who had been incessantly splashing him, and lunged, grabbing the blonde around the neck, and pushing him under.

Kaiba allowed a grin to spread over his face.

Joey flailed around in the water for a little longer, before he thrashed, the realization that Marik wasn't kidding, and enjoying himself, finally kicking in.

Tristan noticed, and yelped, leaping at Marik, tugging at the pointed hair, cursing.

"Mokuba!" he shouted, slightly distressed, "tell him to stop!"

Mokuba frowned, and ran out into the sun, by the pool. "Marik, let him up! Seto threw out the last of the body bags!"

Marik glanced up, and chuckled, releasing the drowning teen. Tristan grabbed his friend, and hauled him to the side, patting his back, as Joey tried to glare at the Egyptian, and empty his lungs.

Mokuba returned to the shade. "Those two," he muttered.

"Well," Mai said, smirking, "I do believe we were discussing Yami, before the interruption." Her violet eyes drifted to the blue that had looked to the ground at the mention of his lovers name. "So," she said softly, "where is our Pharaoh spirit?"

Mokuba went to step up. "He"

"I'm gonna get some drinks," Kaiba muttered, interrupting his brother as he spun round and walked back toward the house.

The quick motion made his head spin, but now he didn't even notice. He thought of Yami, Yami who loved him, but was now away so often. He sighed, as he walked through the house, to the kitchen, and retrieved two bottles of Coke from the fridge.

The fridge door snapped shut as he turned to walk back out.

It wasn't as though Yami had just gone off; no, he had stayed with him, kept close, nearly always by his side.

Not once had he asked to leave, not once going far from him.

But Seto had seen the desire in him to do so, to 'live'.

It had been at his insistence, his determination to see Yami do what he wanted to in his life that had finally convinced the spirit to take up something of importance. Not only that, but Seto wanted to shake off the oppressing memories, to step out again and depend only on himself.

And so both had, but one with much more vigor than the other.

Yami loved it so much, enjoyed the challenges to no end.

And Seto regretted it so much.

Never before had he hated his decision, this decision for Yami. And so he hated himself for that.

Of course, he preferred relying on himself, but he hated his selfish need to have Yami close, keep the spirit to himself. It wasn't fair. Had not Yami helped him enough?

He scowled at himself, as he neared the back door, moving faster as thought he could escape the self hate he felt.

When he stepped through the door, it was into blinding light and blistering heat. But is couldn't have been that hot, could it? …was it?

He walked slowly, back towards Mokuba who sat at the table, laughing with the two pretty girls. They looked so far away…

He walked along the edge of the pool.

Joey splashed him.

He didn't feel it.

Why couldn't he feel it?

'Oh no…'

He dropped the bottles with a thud. Everyone was looking at him, as he stood stock still, his already pale face going snowy white.

"Seto?" his brother called with concern.

The world was spinning dangerously, blurred and black. He tried to move forward, but his steps faltered, and his vision swam.

It was so hot, dizzy. The nausea washed over him, his stomach churning.

The world was still spinning, dipping.

The brunette's eyes widened, before fluttering shut, as he teetered slowly, then fell, the cool sleek water catching him in it's embrace.

"Seto!" his brother screamed.

* * *

Mwaha, cliffy.

Poor ickle Kaiba, me making him ill. Aint I nasty?

I hope none of you are finding this too boring, cause I swear, it gets better. I'm just…you know, building everything up right now. Soon, it will take full swing, I promise. And you'll find out everything.

Ok, so please, R&R my angels, am worried about this fic.


	4. Drowning, Magick, Coke and Orgies

Um…hi…and…um…I'm very sorry for my tardiness. Everything just kind of slipped by before I even realised I'd gone six days without writing 'anything' related to fanfics. It was tragic. I was rather angry at myself, considering I'm on my holidays.

Anyway, here is my chapter. I am in the middle of writing one of my favorite parts to this story, and it's coming up soon. If you agree, I might start making my chapters longer, or else update them much closer together, cause I'm scared you guys might get bored with it if I take too long to get to the parts I love.

And seriously, I have to put this view forward. And, I'm underlining it so hopefully everyone will see it.

Should I go back to first person in my story, or stick to third? 

Orange-Lemons - /sighs/ such a cute angel you are. /hugs plushies/ thanksies.

Dark Hapiy Buniy – sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait so long, the coffee must be cold by now. And yes, something is 'very' wrong with Seto. Can you guess what?

Hakudoshi-chan – yes, I'm 'special' alright.

Shyly in the Dark - /bundles you up for a big hug/ hehe, you're still adorable! You could never annoy me!

Nachzes Black-Rider – Wah! No violence, or I'll withhold dah ficcie! Nah, I wouldn't do that, I don't have the will power to keep to my threats these days. Hehe, just, no broken bones, they take too long to heal.

DARLENEARTIST – mmm, Yami Seto fluffness soon, I hope. Might fit it in…Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it. And the illness? Hehe, well, everything is definitely gonna go down hill.

yaoi girl – hehe. Well, Yami stayed by Seto's side for a while, but cause Seto is normally such a strong person, it didn't take him that long to kinda recover enough to fend for himself an everything. He thought Yami had done heaps for him by constantly staying by his side, and then moving in, so, when Yami considered going to college (or whatever I called it), Seto thought, yes, now Yami can be happy too. I have him, so I'm happy, and he can have that, so he's happy too. And yes, Seto is very sick. Though he still won't know why…

silver-dagger-113 – I love cliffies. They rock my sox. And it will be resolved now, so it's ok. Sort of…

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness – mmm, well, that would give it all away wouldn't it?

Sorry if I missed anyone, I still love you all!

Disclaimer: whines honestly, if we all pitched in enough, I'm sure we could buy them out…

Oh, and incase you're wondering about the title, my friend helped me come up with it when we could think of nothing else. If anyone comes up with anything better, tell me, and I'll change it, and dedicate the next chap to you.

Chapter Four - Drowning, Magick, Coke and Orgies

* * *

They watched the brunette sway, before he fell, sinking into the water as soon as he hit it.

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed.

Joey, Tristan and Marik dove for the unconscious teen, while Malik jumped to his feet, and ran around to the pool steps.

Joey reached him first, and took a breath as he sank down to the brunette, pulling him into his arms then pushing them both upward.

The blonde head broke the surface, then the teen in his arms. Until he started to sink again.

Joey cursed.

Wet clothes and unconscious executive were dragging him back down.

"Tris" he tried to call, but got a mouthful of water.

He needn't of bothered, as both Marik and Tristan came up either side of him, and took hold of Kaiba.

Joey readjusted his arm, so it rested beneath the brunette's chin, keeping his head above water, as they all swam toward the steps.

Malik and Mokuba waited there, Mokuba's face stricken and pale.

Joey pulled himself up onto the steps, as Malik knelt down to help lift Seto from the pool, and onto the cement, while Mokuba kept calling out to his brother.

Just as Malik slipped, Marik scooped the teen up, and stepped out of the pool. He made for the table, Malik, Mokuba, Mai and Serenity beside him.

"Clear it!" he ordered, and the two girls raced forward to push food and bags aside.

When the blonde reached it, he lay Seto across it, and turned his head to the side, checking for a pulse.

"Pulse," he said in a neutral voice.

His hand moved to the soaking wet chest, laying there gently, as he moved his head closer, listening intently.

"Not breathing!" he barked, and Mokuba's eyes opened even wider.

"Then help him!"

But Marik had already turned, pointing his opened hand at a pile of clothes knocked to the floor.

"Rod!"

The shiny gold object shot to his outstretched hand, and he spun round, resting it against the still chest.

The Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead.

"Breathe!" he commanded.

Instantly, the chest heaved. The ice blue eyes snapped open, as the CEO turned his head to the side, and released mouthfuls of water onto the table and cement.

His body shuddered.

Opposite Marik stood Mokuba, whose two hands were wrapped tightly around his brother's one, as he watched fearfully.

At last, the brunette lay back, but now, his eyelids drifted shut again, and he drew heavy breaths. His normally nicely tanned face was horribly white.

"What's wrong with him?" his brother asked.

The blonde shook his head. "I dunno. I thought it was just him not being able to breathe, but I guess we have to wonder why he passed out…"

At this, Serenity stepped forward, and brought up a hand to gently lay against his forehead. She frowned.

"He's burning up, a high fever." She looked at Marik. "Can you fix that?"

Marik shrugged. "I'm no born healer, hell, I probably take more lives than save them, but I can try."

Leaving the rod laying against his chest, he placed his left hand on the top of the brunette's forehead.

He tried doing what Yami had told him once, that when he healed, he imagined pure white light spreading out, and washing away the problems.

He took a deep breath.

The rod glowed in response, as though charging and releasing that white light.

Had he been more medically able, he would know how or where the problem was, to direct his energy there, but all he knew was the symptoms.

Getting rid of those would have to do, he thought to himself.

Light, light, he thought. Heal.

The Egyptian and the brunette glowed. Mokuba's eyes widened, and in shock, he dropped his brothers hand.

The rod's golden light was near blinding, and now, everyone bar Malik was forced to look away.

Then it died.

Mokuba opened his eyes slowly. First he saw Seto, his tanned skin now a healthy color once again, his eye's still shut, and his breathing even.

Then he saw Marik standing over him.

The blonde was pale, sweat beading on his forehead, and his beautiful purple eyes were slightly dilated.

The others turned back round, while Malik eyed his dark with concern.

"Marik?" he asked, a note of slight anxiety in his voice.

"I over did it," he croaked, "I couldn't control it. I over used the power."

And his knee's shook before he gave in to the weakness, and made to collapse. Malik dove forward, and braced his arms beneath his Yami's, holding and supporting the now exhausted body against his own.

Gently, he eased Marik onto the bench.

"I didn't see 'randomgrouporgy' on the invitation Mok, what have I been missing?"

Malik's head shot up, while Mokuba jerked his head around.

Donned in jet black boxer shorts, a soft green towel slung over his shoulders, Otogi strode toward them, a cheshire cat like grin on his face.

"So, Kaiba's centerpiece, blonde's do blonde's, and girls take Tris. Of course, don't want Kaiba bored on the table so I'll get him, while Mok gets a camera for the Kodak moment."

As he looked over all their silent faces, eyes finally falling to rest on the brunette, realization dawned, as he noted the brunette was unconscious, and his lover looked slightly panicked, holding his dark half.

"What the "

"Language," Marik murmured, making every person gaze at him in disbelief.

"Ok," Otogi breathed, all humor and mischievousness gone, "what happened?"

"Long story," Marik butted in again, speaking before anyone else could, in that deep, weary tone. "It involves drowning, magick, and coke. Then you added the cherry by mentioning orgies. Great party Mok," he said with a weary wink.

Otogi's eyes shot to Mokuba and Kaiba, the younger with a face void of mirth or joy necessary at a party.

"Ok, I'm no doctor or anything, but if he's unwell, shouldn't we be getting him inside and out of wet clothes?"

Serenity stepped up to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yes, you're right. Would you carry him? I don't think Marik has the strength right now."

"Sure," he responded, tossing the towel from his shoulders and moving to the table.

Mokuba leapt up anxiously, eye's darting from one business man to the other. He felt guilty; he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how sick his brother had been.

"Should we get his clothes off now?"

Joey and Tristan exchanged looks. Mai felt a faint smile tug at the corners of her red painted lips.

"Uh, alright," Otogi responded, looking awkwardly at the brunette.

Joey's eye's widened and he panicked, quickly leaping in front of Otogi to block his path, putting his hands out either side.

"Hey hey!" I know da man's unwell, but I don't think that means we all have to see his ding dong."

Mokuba actually snorted, before gazing at Joey incredulously. "His 'ding dong' Joey?" he asked, voice cut with cynicism.

"Whatever," the blonde retorted, heat rising into his face, "we don't need to see 'nothin' of Kaiba's."

"You know," Marik mused, "if Yami found out about this topic of conversation, he'd undoubtedly try to lead the discussion, or create a debate. Oh, did I mention he'd probably enjoy Kaiba's unconsciousness?"

Mokuba made a face. "Eeew."

Marik grinned. "You think so?"

Otogi and Serenity sighed impatiently. "We have to get him inside," the raven haired teen snapped. "We're mostly guys here, and the girls can close their eyes."

"Close their eyes?" Tristan said incredulously. "Now I know you're a naïve five year old."

Otogi glared at him. "What's the matter Tris? Afraid you'll see something of Kaiba's you've never seen before?"

Tristan scowled. "What, a heart? We're not cutting him open, and we're most definitely 'not' stripping him down."

"You know, in an argument like this, you should really be insulting him, not me," a deep voice rasped, making them all jump and spin to look at the table.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled excitedly, making his brother wince.

"Yes, me," he groaned, pushing himself up off the table.

"Kaiba, you should lie still," Marik said casually, watching the brunette from his seat in his light's arms.

"Why?" he retorted, now completely up, and able to gaze at the circle of people surrounding him.

"Uhh…" the blonde faltered. "Truth be told, I have no idea. Isn't it just one of those things you say when someone's ill?"

The CEO shrugged. "I gather you did this? I feel like someone plugged me into a power point. I feel charged."

He glanced down at himself and gave a rueful smirk.

"Not to mention wet."

Mokuba, Otogi and Serenity, stood there stupidly.

"Seto!" his brother cried, "you just collapsed! What's the matter with you!" His voice was full of anguish.

Kaiba sobered up, the smirk slipping from his face. Everyone there was watching him intently, and he thought furiously.

"I've been over working myself Mokuba," he said as truthfully as possible, "I got the flu. I thought it'd just pass. I didn't want to wreck your big day."

Mokuba gave an exasperated smile. "You wouldn't of wrecked it Nisama, it would have been fine."

He shook his head.

"Honestly, I have to wonder what you think sometimes."

"Actually," Marik put in, "we have to wonder if he thinks at all."

Kaiba glared at the blonde. "You're weak right now. Watch it or I'll drown you."

He shrugged. "Perks of being dead, it will only hurt for a second."

"I'm going to go in and get changed. And," he said, making his voice light, "I don't think Yami needs to know. He has enough on his plate at the moment, and besides, Marik's fixed me already."

"Are you sure Kaiba?" Joey said, suddenly very conscious of what he'd said earlier, blushing.

"Yes. Yami needs nothing to worry about at the moment. Best leave it that way."

With that said, he slid himself off the table, and onto his feet. "You guys keep, er, partying, I'll be back."

"Oh no, really?" Marik countered with a weak smile.

"I'm coming with you Seto!" Mokuba said, dashing round to his brothers side. The elder Kaiba nodded.

"Thanks Marik," he said, and strode toward the house, his feet swift and his head blissfully clear.

"Seto," Mokuba started, as soon as they had crossed the threshold and were into the house, "are you sure you're ok?"

The brunette turned back to his brother. "Yes, why?"

Mokuba paused, obviously weighing up his words. "I really, 'really' want you to see a doctor Nisama."

A look of surprise flashed across the CEO's face.

"What! Why? I'm fine now, thanks to Marik."

"Well, I don't know, but…" he paused. He looked very concerned, and very confused. "I have a bad feeling," he said finally. "Please Seto, for me, please see a doctor."

He looked up, blue-grey eyes pleading. Kaiba sighed. The old big eye's trick.

"Alright Mok, for you."

The young child beamed at him. "Thank you Nisama."

He nodded. "Alright, now go back out there, swim and have fun. I'll be out in a minute."

"What are you doing?"

Seto smirked. "Getting changed into my boardies of course. I'm wet now, may as well come swimming with you, drown Joey, you know, do party stuff."

"Oh really!" Mokuba cried joyfully.

"Yeah, so go out, and I'll be out soon."

The youth gave a whoop, and sprinted back out the door. The teen smiled, turned, and vanished up a flight of stairs.

* * *

"You really think he's alright?" Otogi said to Marik as soon as the Kaiba bro's were out of ear shot.

The blonde shrugged. "He has to determine that for himself, but I'd say he's alright now." He shifted, then grimaced.

"He bloody well better be. If I hadn't known any better I'd have sworn I had my insides sucked out."

Otogi began pacing, out into the sun by the pool. Joey and Tristan followed him into the sun.

"But shouldn't we tell Yami? I mean, more than anything he worries about Kaiba's health. And what if it has something to do with…" he paused, struggling for words and obviously uncomfortable, "two months ago. What if it has something to do with the injuries? Maybe one got infected."

Marik shook his head, his normally spiky hair drooping sadly around his shoulders. "You know we healed all his injuries."

"Maybe you missed something."

Marik looked indignant. "We most certainly did 'not'."

"Well…"

"There's nothing wrong with Kaiba. Have you ever thought it's exactly what he said? And he's been overworking himself, and it's 'just' the flu?"

Otogi opened his mouth to protest, but right then, Mokuba came bounding back into the yard.

"Seto's coming swimming!" he yelled excitedly, and ran at Otogi, pushing the teen into the previously calm and flat water.

Otogi shrieked in surprise, bringing a smile and a laugh to everyone's lips.

Mokuba just laughed, and bombed in after him. Joey and Tristan grinned, leaping after the two.

Malik smiled at his dark, and let him go, stepping back to walk with Mai and a still cautious Serenity to follow Mokuba.

Marik sat, taking deep breaths, and watched.

"I thought you'd be swimming."

"I was."

"Why not now then? I was looking forward to drowning you."

"You're the second person to tell me that today. Oh, and I got your message."

"Good. I hope you took it very seriously."

Marik forced himself up, and turned around. "We need to talk."

"You look like shit, and to be honest, I'm not interested in talking to you," Bakura said evenly.

"This isn't about 'us'."

"Have you realised yet there is no 'us'? There's just sex and one night stands. That, in now way, entails the word us."

"When you're done being a needy and hormonal 'woman', I would like to tell you about how Seto Kaiba just collapsed into the pool."

Bakura snapped to attention. "He 'what'?"

"Thought you'd find that interesting."

"I'm tired of hearing your voice, so just tell me what happened."

"He passed out, fell into the pool. We dragged him out, I performed some seriously over the top magick, and everything is now peachy. Well, everything except me."

"Unfortunate thing is you'll live. That it?"

"For the summarized version, yes."

"And the uncut version?"

The blonde sighed. "Serenity thought it was a fever, and he has said he overworked himself, and got the flu. But the vibe 'I' get is different."

Bakura snorted. "Of course 'you'll' get different vibes. All your sense only register sex vibes, hence the difference."

Marik glared. "Obviously you are 'very' angry with me."

"Oh really? You're getting 'that' vibe are you?"

"Look, I'm not saying 'forgive me', even though I'd be damned to know what it is I've done wrong. I'm saying keep an eye on Kaiba," he snapped, and, ignoring the fact he felt like a corpse, turned to leap into the pool.

Bakura could only glare.

* * *

Poor Kura. It's not 'that' bad being a woman… Next chapter, Mokuba is leaving! So, if Yami's out of the house, and Mokuba's on the other side of the world, where does that leave poor Seto-kun, who's on his break?

And remember! Tell me what pov I should stick to! I'm going to go on votes, so if three people say third, and five people say 'screw you and go to hell', I'm probably still going to go with majority.

Please, I must know. R&R


End file.
